Truth or Dare
by Dirnty
Summary: Slytherins vs. Griffyndors. A game of fun and humiliating dares soon turns to truths of a secret crush. Purebloods and Mudbloods aren't meant to be together. Will two people change that? Will one girl change the way Draco feels about Mudbloods? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I saw her walking down the corridor, book in hand, bag over her shoulder. Her hair bounced around as she fast-walked to keep up with the other two. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up along, in between him and Harry. He didn't drop her hand. She didn't pull away.

Crabbe and Goyle didn't seem to notice my hopeless day dreams. At least not right away. We continued down the corridor, following the flow of Griffyndors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins to the great hall for the Halloween banquet.

Everyone stuffed themselves, except for me, who could barely eat a thing. Crabbe and Goyle followed me out after. Behind me, I heard Hermione arguing with Ron.

"Just go!" Ron begged.

"No," Hermione said.

"Please Hermione," Harry said.

"Alright, fine," she groaned.

Footsteps pounded down the hall toward us. A hand grasped my shoulder. I turned around to see Hermione.

Keeping up my usual act, I said, "What is it Mudblood?"

She grimaced. "Do you _Slytherins_," she said with a slight hiss, "Want to come and play truth or dare?"

"What's that," Goyle asked from behind me.

"A Muggle game," I told him. "Yes, we'll come."

She walked back to Ron and Harry without another word.

In the Slytherin common room, only a few decided to play. We walked to the portrait hole. Hermione and Ron were waiting outside, at the top of the stairs. We went through the portrait hole to the common room, where many Griffyndors sat; Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Fred and George, and Harry.

I took a seat in one of the armchairs. Goyle and Crabbe sat on either side of me. First up was Ginny. She looked at all the faces of the Slytherins.

"Pansy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first boyfriend?"

Pansy glanced at me. "Malfoy."

"This game isn't supposed to be girly," Ron moaned.

"Considering girls play it all the time, it makes sense," she scoffed. "Okay Pansy. Your turn."

And so the game went on. Pansy asking Dean, Dean asking Goyle, and Goyle asking Hermione.

"Granger, truth or dare?"

She thought about it for a minute. "Since nobody is brave enough to pick it, dare."

"Dare it is. I dare you to... kiss..." he drew out dramatic pauses for effect, "Malfoy."

She stood up, looking revolted. "No way! NO! I will not."

"You have to! I dared you!"

Hermione stood there quietly. Then, she took a few stiff steps toward me. She didn't make eye contact with me. Two feet from me, she stopped. "No."

Ron looked relieved.

"You have to," Seamus said.

"Yep, it's a dare," Dean agreed.

"Just do it and get it over with," Ginny said.

Without any warning, her lips were on mine. The kissed lasted about ten seconds and it was over fast. My mind was completely blank. I had no idea how I should've reacted. She took her seat again and leaned into Ron, clearly deciding how to react as well.

Her eyes mt mine once more. There was something in them, amusement maybe. "Malfoy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said automatically.

"Jump in the black lake."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. Jump. In. The. Black. Lake."

I stood up and walked to the portrait hole, the Slytherins and Griffyndors followed. The night was cold once outside. Fall was already here and winter was coming. We kept to the shadows, sneaking past Hagrid, who was hanging his fur coat up to dry.

At the edge of the lake, the group stayed back a bit. I looked into the dark water. Hermione's warm hand was on my shoulder again.

"I suggest you take your clothes off. Filch will kill you if you get the castle all wet and muddy." She backed away again.

While I pulled off my robes, I heard talking behind me.

"Er-my-nee," Ron croaked. "You're quite the risk taker this year."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

I was only wearing my underwear when I neared the edge.

"I'm gonna push you if you don't hurry up," Hermione said.

I jumped in. The icy water was like knives cutting into my skin. The cold constricted my throat. Eager to get out, I swam to the top. When I emerged, everyone was doubling over in laughter. I pulled my clothes back on and led the way back in.

The castle was like a fire compared to the lake. Back in the common room we went, ready for the next spring of truths and dares.

"Weaselbee, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Wimp," muttered Crabbe.

"Who what your first girlfriend?"

He shrugged. "Haven't got one."

All the Slytherins laughed.

"Truth or dare, Hermione," Ron asked.

"Truth."

"Did you like kissing Malfoy?"

She blushed and I'd assume I did too.

"Um... it was... alright."

"Not good enough," Harry said.

"Ugh," she groaned. "Ron?"

"It was either good or bad. Which is it?"

"It was good."

"Very good," Fred and George said in unison.

"Will you shut up," she shrieked. "It was good. I answered the question. DROP IT!"

Most of the rest were dares, but nothing as big as jumping in the black lake. A bunch of Slytherins had left and the same with Griffyndors. Now it was only me, Crabbe, Goyle, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Seamus.

"Malfoy," Seamus said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

His eyes lit up. I glanced at him and then Hermione, knowing what was most likely coming next.

"Kiss Granger for a whole minute."

"This game is mental. I am not snogging anyone else."

"IT'S A DARE! YOU HAVE TO," Crabbed bellowed.

"Fine."

I crossed the room. Hermione seemed to have wanted to get it over with, so she leaned in quickly. This time the kiss was a lot longer. After it was done, she broke away gasping. She stood up.

"I'm done. I need a drink," she said. Hermione walked out of the portrait hole.

"We're done too."

Crabbe and Goyle left the portrait hole before me. I followed slowly, trying to let them get ahead. When they were far enough from me, I slipped around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Trying to find her was hard. I searched all around the castle, finally spotting her sitting alone in the Great Hall. She was trembling as far as I could tell. I entered the enormous looking hall, considering she was the only one there. I walked as quietly as I could and sat silently next to her.

I realized, now, that she was crying, shaking with sobs. I put my hand over hers. She yanked her hand away and wiped her tears quickly. When she looked up, she glared.

"Oh," she said, "It's you."

Despite her trying to pull away, I held her hand. She tried her best to keep it together. After a minute or so, she broke and tears spilled over once again. I had to resist pulling her into my arms and hugging her. I had already gone past my limits.

"Gra– Hermione, I mean..." I trailed off. She was giving me a weird look. "What?"

"You called me Hermione."

I nodded. "Yeah."

Hermione stood up, pulling her hand out of mine. "Stay away from me," she said coldly.

I stood as well. "Hermione, I'm sorry." Quickly, before she could protest, I leaned in and kissed her.

She didn't pull away like I'd imagined she'd do. Instead, she wrapped her arms around my waste and leaned closer. She cut the kiss short and looked into my eyes.

"Sorry," I said again.

She shook her head. "No. This– you– I can't..." she trailed off, shaking her head some more.

"I won't tell anyone," I promised.

"Alright." She kissed me one more time, before heading out of the Great Hall, leaving me alone.

The next morning at breakfast, a letter landed in front of me. I unrolled the parchment and read:

Draco,

Your father wishes for you to come home for the weekend. He has news. Take one of the passages to Hogsmead. I'll meet you there. Be there by Saturday at noon.

~Bellatrix

"Ah hell," I muttered.

I pulled a fresh piece of parchment from my bag and a quill. With it, I wrote back:

Bellatrix,

I'll take a passage to the basement of Honeydukes. Meet me outside at six in the morning. That's the only time I can get away.

~Draco

With the note written, I rolled it up and tucked it under my arm. I took out another piece of paper, scrawled seven words: Meet me at midnight. Room of Requirement.

I got up and walked down the Great Hall in between the Slytherin and Griffyndor tables. Hermione was busy talking. Undetected, I slipped the note into her bag and exited the hall. I stopped at the owlery and sent an owl to Bellatrix. First was double potions with Griffyndors. It wouldn't be a problem, except, I still needed to act like I hated Hermione.

I entered Snape's room a minute late. Trying to slip behind his back, I took my seat quietly.

"Where were you Mr. Malfoy?" Snape's dry voice asked.

"Had to send an owl. Sorry."

As usual, he did not care whether I did something wrong or not. He was the head of Slytherin. We got let off with first, second, third, fourth and so on warnings.

"Don't be late again. Now, as I was saying, this growth potion is simple, as long as you don't mess it up. Open up to page forty five. Everyone grab a cauldron and get to work."

Mine was next to Hermione's. At first we didn't talk. She rummaged around, gathering the ingredients.

"Hermione," I whispered.

She looked out of the corner of her eyes. "Huh?"

"I—"

"Malfoy?"

I turned around. Crabbe was at a cauldron behind me. "What is it?"

"I think I left my potions book in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!"

I thought back to the night before. Harry dared Crabbe to go talked to Myrtle. It had been a funny dare.

"Get out," Myrtle had shrieked.

"Um, Myrtle... I just wanted to tell you that you are really pretty," Crabbe said nervously.

"Really," she asked.

The laughs erupted from outside the bathroom door.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Crabbe ran as fast as he could, with Myrtle on his tail all the way down the corridor.

Returning to the present I said, "That's not my problem. Use Goyle's."

When I went to talk to Hermione again, Snape was approaching. He glanced in Weasley's cauldron frowning and muttering, "Pity, pity." He looked into Harry's. "You've added too much," he criticized, picking up a bottle containing green liquid. He set it down. Looking into Hermione's, he said, "Potions is not your strong suit, Ms. Granger." He looked into mine. "Good job, Draco." He gave me a weird smile that somewhat looked like a grimace.

A few cauldrons down, Snape was glaring at Neville Longbottom. "It's supposed to be gray, Longbottom, not green. Granger, fix it."

Hermione went over to Neville and added things. When she was finished, she returned beside me.

"Psshh. Look at Granger," mumbled Goyle. "Hers is just as bad as Longbottom's. Snape tells her to fix his when she can't even make a decent one herself."

Hermione looked up. "I make a better potion than you'd ever make. You're only passing because you're a Slytherin." She glanced at my cauldron. "Your potions about to explode Malfoy."

I looked down at the bubbling concoction. I pulled out my hawthorn wand and muttered a spell under my breath. It stopped boiling immediately. There was a crash, followed my what sounded like rain. Seamus's potion had exploded in his face and rained down upon him and Neville.

Everyone laughed, including me. Hermione, Neville, Snape and Seamus were the only ones that didn't.

"Back to work," Snape growled.

I added the sixth ingredient, which turned the potion the gray color Snape wanted. I had about ten more to go. The ingredients were average, but you needed a large quantity of each to make the potion; Not to mention, enough for two sixth year houses.

Hermione nudged me with her elbow. "Malfoy."

"Little Mudblood trying to talk to Malfoy," Goyle cooed annoyingly.

She went red faced.

"What do you make of that Malfoy," Crabbe asked from behind me.

"Pathetic," I said sneering at her.

She looked back down at her potion.

"That's it? What's wrong with you?"

I glowered. "Nothing."

"You're usually ready with the comebacks," Crabbe said.

"Just pathetic? No Mudblood? Oaf?"

"Stop it," Ron snarled, glaring at all three of us. He was standing next to Hermione now, with his arm around her shoulders.

I had an odd urge to yank his arm off of her. Alas, there was no way I could do that without looking like an idiot. I ignored him and got back to my potion. The class was going worse than I suspected it would.

At midnight, I was in the Room of Requirement; It had changed into a sitting room, similar to the Slytherin common room. There was a fire place, two couches facing each other, and a few chairs around the corners.

The sound of the door opening, brought my attention away from the furnishings. Hermione was wearing a pink shirt with brown stripes, jeans, and had her hair brushed back with a headband in. I moved over, giving her room next to me, but she sat on the other couch.

"Hey," I said.

"Why did you want to see me?"

"Well, I-I just wanted to. I don't know."

"I said to stay away from me. That's what I tried to tell you yet again in potions. You don't get it do you? Purebloods can't be with Muggle-borns. It's not right. You father would kill you. And what's up with your change of opinion?"

"What do you mean?"

"You called me out for being a Muggle-born every chance you got. Now you don't."

"Hermione, I—"

"Stop calling me that!"

"What? Would you rather me call you Granger? Dirt blood? _MUDBLOOD_?"

She stood up with tears in her eyes. "The all started with that bloody game," she whispered.

Hermione clenched her fist, as if to throw a punch, but she didn't. She looked into me eyes. "Don't you dare call me that name again, Malfoy."

She ran from the room. I followed behind her, not running, just trying to see where she would go. A few halls down, she almost ran into Ron.

"What the bloody hell happened, Hermione?" He took her in his arms.

She cried against his chest. "M-Malfoy," she whimpered.

"What did he do? I swear to God, I'll go and find him and..." he trailed off.

"Don't. It was my fault."

"Your fault? _Your fault_?"

"You wouldn't understand," she mumbled as she slipped out of his arms and down the hall, out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking out of Honeydukes, I couldn't get Hermione out of my head. When I was finished with seeing my father, I'd go to her straightaway and fix everything. Bellatrix, he wild hair blowing in the wind along with her black dress robe, was standing on the opposite side of the street.

"Draco," she said menacingly, her lips curling into a half smile.

I walked to the other side of the street, grabbed her arm and felt the blackness. It pressed against me, choking me. Then it was over. I stood before my house. We walked in. My father was waiting in the drawing room, his back to us.

"I've got him Lucius," she hissed.

"Thank you, Bellatrix. Now, leave us be. The Dark Lord wishes to only speak to him and I."

She left the room.

"The Dark Lord?"

"Yes, Draco," he said.

There was a silence, in which, the Dark Lord strode into the room, his gray robes sweeping behind him. He looked me in the eyes. His red eyes pierced mine.

"Hello Draco, Lucius." He continued looking at me. "How has school been?"

"Alright."

He smiled wickedly. "Anything happening?"

Clearly, he realized I was hiding something. I shook my head.

"Lucius, I'm afraid Draco has changed," Voldemort said softly.

My father raised his brows at me. "Is that so?"

I shook my head again. "I'm fine."

Voldemort moved to my side. He was scrutinizing me with his red eyes and slit pupil, smiling still. "Draco, as a Death Eater, I can very easily watch you."

I froze, trying to keep a clueless expression.

"Know, that I trust you'll make the right decision with her. Leave," he demanded.

Stiffly, I walked from the room. Bellatrix was just outside the door. I shut the door and Bellatrix grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. I squirmed under her tight hold.

"What did he say?"

"Just asked about school and said I had changed."

She looked angry. "How have you changed, boy?"

"I haven't."

She flung me down the hall. I stumbled and fell. She went back to pressing her ear against the door. I walked down the hall.

An hour later, I was back at Hogwarts. I wandered around the castle, looking to see if Hermione was out and about. I checked the library, Great Hall and several other places. Absentmindedly, I left through the entry hall and walked down the hill. Then, I saw her. She was with Ron, Harry and Hagrid outside Hagrid's hut.

Harry, Ron and Hagrid were deep in conversation in the middle of his pumpkin patch. Hermione had her knees drawn to her chest and was resting her head on her knees.

I walked into the woods and around the hut, careful not to get spotted. Around the other side, I leaned out slightly.

"Hermione," I whispered.

She didn't look up. I leaned further and grabbed her wrist. She looked up. Her face was red and tear streaked. I now realized that Hagrid was talking about me.

"He's just not good."

Ron nodded. "I tried to find him today and talk to him or maybe even–"

"Ron!" Hermione yelled.

I hid behind the hut as the three looked at Hermione.

"Just stop talking about him! Please."

Quickly, Hagrid changed the subject and they took their attention and eyes off Hermione. I grabbed her wrist again and pulled her up and around the side. I ran with her to the back of the hut. She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Hermione, listen–"

"No."

"Can you ever let me get a sentence out before you interrupt me? Please?" She didn't speak so I went on. "I'm sorry about last night. I really am. I see that this is hard with Weasley and Potter breathing down your neck all day. I know."

Abruptly, she hugged me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and put her head on my shoulder.

"It was my fault. I'm sorry too."

"Okay, well..." the last part was hard to get out. "I can't be with you," I said, pulling her arms off.

"Why?"

"Voldemort knows."

She looked absolutely confused. My eyes widened. I hadn't even told her a thing about him. I was stuck now.

"Why would that matter?"

"Hermione, you need to listen to me. Let me get everything out before you question me. Okay?" She nodded. "Okay. Voldemort is hiding out at my house because Bellatrix, my mum, dad and I are there. Since only Death Eaters live there, it's safe for him. Bellatrix met me in Hogsmead today because Voldemort wanted to see me. He knows."

"You...are a-a Death Eater."

I pulled up my left sleeve, revealing the skull with the snake tongue. She gasped and backed away.

"I'm not going to hurt you. At first, I admit, I was happy to become one. Not anymore. Please believe me, Hermione."

Now, I was caught in a terrible situation. Ron and Harry had come around the side of the hut. They saw me, holding my sleeve up and Hermione backing away. Ron withdrew his wand and Harry went to Hermione.

"Stupefy," Ron called.

"Proteco. Weasley, stop. I'm not going to hurt her."

"Bloody right you're not. Expelliarmus."

My wand flew from my hand, landing at Ron's feet. He picked it up. Hermione, timidly and slowly, walked to Ron.

"Don't hurt him. Let's go." She pulled my wand out of Ron's hand and threw it to me. Then she walked away. A few feet away, she said, "Draco, you're right. He knows. We can't be together."

Making things right actually made them worse. For days on end, we didn't speak. It was tearing me apart. It had been two full weeks. She hadn't said anything to me. She barely looked at me. I pulled out a quill and paper.

Hermione,

Give me a chance. Room of Requirement. Midnight. Please come. I'm sorry.

I slipped it into her bag again. Hours later, I was waiting in the Room of Requirement. I checked the time. Quarter after twelve. She wasn't coming.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hermione_

I sat alone in the common room at twelve, deciding whether to go or not. I was in a terrible situation. To go or not to go. Around twelve fifteen, I left through the portrait hole, feeling eyes on my back as I went, and walked down the hall. In the Room of Requirement, Draco laid sprawled across one of the couches with his eyes closed.

I sat on the other couch. His eyes opened slightly, just enough to see me.

"I didn't think you were coming," he whispered.

"Well, I did. Draco, I thought you said that we couldn't be together because he knows."

"I've decided I don't care."

I glared at him. "God knows I don't want him to murder you."

He smiled sheepishly. "It'd be worth it. Trust me."

"With that statement, I doubt I can."

"It'll be alright. Don't worry 'Mione," he drawled sweetly.

I moved over to his couch. He pulled me down so that I was laying next to him, facing him. He kissed me softly and then closed his eyes again. I saw that he had his robes thrown on the floor next to the couch. He had on a white button up shirt and black pants. His usually slicked back hair was messy and unkempt.

"You look pretty tonight," he said.

"Thanks."

We talked for about an hour; Not really saying much. Just random things. Around one, I sat up quickly.

"What?"

"I should get back. Ron saw me leave. He'll come looking for me soon."

"Too late," Draco said sitting up. He grasped my forearm tightly.

"Why, in Merlin's name would you come here Hermione?" Ron looked furious.

"Ron, you should leave."

"Why? So he can kill you?"

I stood up and walked to Ron, taking his hands in mine. "You need to believe me when I say I can take care of myself."

"Clearly, you can't."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Malfoy crossed the room to where I was and pulled me away from Ron. "Leave her alone Weaselbee."

It happened so fast, I had no idea what was going on at first; Ron had lunged at Draco. Draco made an effort to take hold of his own wand, but Ron was closing his fingers around his neck.

"Stop! Ron, please!"

"Where's your wand," Draco managed to get out.

"I-I left it in my room." I ran to them holding my arms out, not knowing how to break up the fight without getting knocked to the ground.

Ron had pushed Draco into a wall and was still trying to choke him. There was a crash. Ron was knocked backward several feet. Draco had his wand withdrawn. Ron pulled his wand out as well. With his wand at the ready, Ron neared Draco.

Tears were streaming down my face. "Please," I whispered. "Please."

Ron looked at me. Then, he dropped his wand and came to me. "H-Hermione, I'm sorry."

"Just leave her alone," Draco thundered.

Ron staggered back. He glanced at Draco and then at me. Then, he ran out of the room. I fell to me knees. Draco had his arms around me. He pulled me up into his arms and sat on the couch. I was in his lap crying for a few minutes.

"He didn't mean it," I whispered.

"Hermione, don't take this the wrong way. I hate him and I always will. Tonight doesn't make a difference. I still hate him either way. He did mean it. If you forgive him, that's up to you. I don't care."

I nodded. He laid back down with me against him. Draco kissed me. I kissed him back. After a while we fell asleep.

***Hey guys! That's the end of the whole dramatic Dramione thing. Hope you enjoyed. In the upcoming chapters, there'll be a lot more funny parts and more Truth or Dare. No, I haven't forgotten that the whole thing was made just because I wanted to do I truth or dare. I'll have more chapters up soon! XOXO***

**~Amber**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hermione_

I don't know what made me want to play again. It was probably Draco. He seemed very into the game. All I know is, a week later you'd find me making a fool out of myself in the Griffyndor common room.

"You agreed to the rules. No matter what you have to do it."

I glared at Ginny. "I know!"

Luna piped up. "It won't be so bad."

All I had to do was hope with all my heart that it would be Draco. Or Ron or Harry. Those three wouldn't be too bad. If it landed on a girl though...

I shook. "Alright, I'm ready." I gripped the bottle and spun it.

_What a mental dare, _I thought. _Spin the bottle! _

The bottle slowed down. I shrieked. It had landed on Ginny. "Damn it!"

She crawled across the circle and kissed me on the cheek. "There. Saves me from girl kisses. Gross." She went back to her spot.

I found myself smiling. It was kind of funny. Draco looked at me, amused.

"Not a word, Malfoy," I snarled.

"Of course not, Granger."

Keeping up this act didn't bother either of us. At the end of the day it made us laugh even. Next, I picked Luna.

"Dare," she said bemused.

I wracked my brain for a good dare. "I dare you to stand on the table and dance."

She smiled. "I must admit, I'm not a very good dancer, but alright." She got up and climbed onto the table. Although her dance wasn't very good, half of us fell out of our chairs laughing. "Thank you," she said giving a bow on the left and then one right.

I was on my stomach laughing into the carpet.

"Don't laugh yourself to death," Malfoy said.

"She just made might," Ron said when I still didn't stop laughing.

I was the only one laughing. Finally, I sat up giggling. I looked at Malfoy, who started laughing. So did I...again. Then everyone was laughing. In an innocent gesture, I put my hand on the arm of Draco's chair. Laughing hard, he grabbed my hand and shook it.

A few people noticed and looked suspiciously between us two. Draco dropped my hand and pressed his lips into a hard line to stop himself from keeling over with laughter. This time, Luna, Cho, Ginny, and I were the last laughing. We all took a deep breath and stopped at the same time.

"Parvati, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

The game went on for another hour or so. Finally, Lavender was ready to pick. She gave a snobbish stare to Malfoy and I .

"Malfoy—"

"Truth," he interrupted.

"Good, good. You have to answer this honestly, and trust me, I'll know if you're lying."

He nodded. "Get on with it."

"Do you like Hermione?"

"I-in what s-sense?"

"You know very well what I mean. Like like."

He looked at me with a disgusted look. "Of course not."

"You lie. Why did you hold her hand earlier?"

He shrugged nervously. "I-I didn't realize..."

"Uh, yeah you did. You totally like her."

"No I don't! She's a filthy Mudblood. I am _not_ a blood traitor. I'd never like a Mudblood. Ever," he added.

I held a straight face. It annoyed me that he had to say 'Mudblood', but if it got the point across, then so be it.

"Okay," Lavender said.

"Truth or dare, Weaslebee?"

"Dare. And I swear I'll punch you if you keep calling me that."

I glared at Ron. Lavender noticed. So did Pansy, Parvati and Colin. Cho pretended she didn't. Malfoy smirked at Ron.

"I dare you to go in the Forbidden Forest."

He shook his head. "THERE'S GIANT SPIDERS IN THERE!" He thundered.

"I'll go with you, Ronald," I sighed.

He thought about it for a minute. "Fine."

Remorse filled Malfoy's eyes. We all went to the edge of the forest. I took Ron's hand and pulled him in.

"How far do we go," I called over my shoulder.

"Just walk a little ways in," Lavender called.

We did. The forest was extremely dark. We could barely see where we stepped. I had my arm looped through Ron's and he was following timidly. I had to tug him a little bit.

"Ron," I said softly, facing him.

"I'm sorry about the other night," he said abruptly.

"Oh. It's okay."

"I was a jealous fool."

"Jealous? But you've got Lavender. You shouldn't be jealous."

"Well," he huffed, "I am." He kissed me on the cheek. "Forgive me?"

I hugged him. "I'll never stay mad at you. I love you, Ron."

He sighed. "But you love Malfoy."

I looked back at him. "So? I really do love you too. You _are _my best friend."

He smiled. "We should head back out."

I nodded. We walked back to the forest's edge. Ron had his arm around my shoulder.

"How was it," Malfoy asked.

"Exceptionally fine. No gigantic spiders," I said, looking at Ron.

On the way back to the castle, Malfoy grabbed my arm. "What happened?"

"Nothing. We walked in, talked, and walked out."

"What did you talk about?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be so nosy." I made sure no one was looking and hugged him. "Don't worry."


End file.
